cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Voobaha National
Voobaha National is the national football (soccer) team of the Kingdom of Voobaha. The former FC Tillery club team was renamed, and plays as the Kindgom's club team in Liga Mundo, as well as representing the nation in intenational competition. They are the only team in Liga Mundo history to post an unbeaten season, with 12 wins and two draws in the recently completed 14-game Season 5 campaign. =History= Joining Liga Mundo prior to the league's 3rd Season, Voobaha National made an impressive appearance, finishing 4th in the 8 team Second Division or Serie Segunda. The team's second season was a bit of a rollercoaster ride, starting with losses in five of it's first six games. VooNat rebounded with a strong second half, nearly sweeping the second half of the season, with only a final game road loss to Spartak MK. A very strong performance in Liga Mundo Season 5, paid off as Voobaha National secured the Segunda title and promotion to Serie Primera on 19 May 2009. Team Performance =Current Season= The schedule for Liga Mundo's 6th season was announced on 15 June 2009. =Cup History= Season 6 Copa Legada Round of 16 Matches played 4 and 11 August 2009 Voobaha National v SiPS First Round Matches played 21 and 28 July 2009 Voobaha National def A.M. Adepts FC (3-1, 3-0) Season 6 Copa del Mar Round of 16 Match played 23 June 2009 PEI FC def Voobaha National 3-1 Season 5 Gloria de Verano Cup Quarterfinals Matches played 3 and 10 April 2009 Atletico Luz Del Mar def Voobaha National (1-2, 5-0) Round of 16 Matches played 20 and 27 March 2009 Voobaha National def Arcadia FC (1-0, 2-2) First Round Matches played 6 and 13 March 2009 Voobaha National def Durkastan (3-1, 4-0) Season 4 Invierno Clásico Cup First Round Matches played 10 and 17 November 2008 1984 Duckies FC def Voobaha National (2-2, 3-2) =Notable Players= all statistics through 10 June 2009 =Individual Records= season and career statistics through 8 June 2009 Goals Scored Game 3 last by Donovan Tipperary(@ Clyde Albion, 01 June 2009) Season 11 Donovan Tipperary (season 5) Career 22 Donovan Tipperary Assists Game 3 Ard van Arum (vs Liverpool FC, season 4, Rd 11) Season 8 Ard van Arum (season 5) Career 16 Ard van Arum Total Points Game 3 last by Donovan Tipperary and Sven van der Werff(@ Clyde Albion, 01 June 2009) Season 11 Ard van Arum, Donovan Tipperary (season 5) Career 27 Ard van Arum Matches Played Season 19 Curtis Eliot, and Ard van Arum (season 5) Career 42 Ard van Arum Yellow Cards Game 2 (last by Donovan Tipperary vs VolNation, 03 July 09) Season 3 Alexander Heggum, Ricardo Goosen, Donovan Tipperary, Ard van Arum (Season 5) Career 7 Ard van Arum Red Cards Game 1 ((last by Donovan Tipperary vs VolNation, 03 July 09) Season 1 (last by Gert Schoenmakers, Raimond Biezen - Season 5) Career 2 Gert Schoenmakers Xpert Eleven Appearances Season 8 Raimond Biezen (Season 5) Career 14 Ard van Arum =International Competition= Voobaha National (shortened to simply Voobaha for international competition) won it's first ever FIFOB match, a qualifying pool event for the Transvaal World Cup III in 2009. Defeating Viniland 2-1, Voobaha went on to win the 4 team qualifying pool to advance to the main field of 32 teams. On 6 April 2009, Voobaha was defeated 1-0 by Sooners; placing 8th in their first TWC. All-Time International Record =Home Pitch= In June 2009, Voobaha National became the major tenant at the newly completed Voobaha Memorial Stadium. Previously, the team shared the field at Tillery Park (on the grounds of the University of Voobaha), with the national cricket team. Category:Liga Mundo Category:Sports Category:Voobaha Category:Soccer